1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switches, such as rocker switches and, more particularly, to switches which provide an attachment between a button frame and an actuator lever which facilitates the assembly and removal of the button frame from the switch body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switches that incorporate rocker arms are well known to those skilled in the art and will be described in greater detail below. Switches that are known to the skilled artisan require the assembly of numerous individual components in a prescribed order. The complexity of the assembly process severely inhibits the partial disassembly by a subsequent user of the switch which is sometimes necessary to properly attach the switch to other apparatus. The difficulty of disassembly and reassembly of the button frame to the body of the switch is severely disadvantageous because it restricts the type of mounting arrangements in which the switch can be used. In addition, the inability of assembling the switch components prior to attaching the button frame severely limits the type of sealing arrangements that can be used in the switch.